Далтон, Тимоти
, Уэльс |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1965 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Ти́моти Пи́тер Да́лтон ( ; род. 21 марта 1946, Колуин-Бэй, Уэльс) — валлийский актёр театра и кино. Наибольшую известность получил как исполнитель роли Эдварда Фейрфакса Рочестера в сериале «Джейн Эйр», Джеймса Бонда в фильмах «Искры из глаз» (1987) и «Лицензия на убийство» (1989), а также ролей в шекспировских фильмах и пьесахТимоти Далтон / Timothy Dalton. Биография Окончив в 1964 году школу, восемнадцатилетний Далтон начал играть в театре и в течение трёх лет был ведущим актёром Национального молодёжного театра Майкла Крофта. Одновременно, с 1964 по 1966 год, он учился в Королевской академии драматического искусства, после играл в Бирмингемском театре. В 1966 году Тимоти Далтон впервые снялся на телевидении, а в 1968 году состоялся его кинодебют в историческом фильме «Лев зимой» — в котором великолепной игрой блеснули Кэтрин Хепбёрн и Питер О’Тул, ставший также актёрским прорывом для Энтони Хопкинса. В 70-х годах Далтон снимался во многих кинофильмах, среди которых несколько испанских и итальянских проектов, работал на ТВ, где много занимался в исторических постановках, играл в Королевской шекспировской труппе и труппе Prospect Theater. В 1978 году он снялся в первом своём американском фильме . Этапной для актёра стала фантастическая лента «Флэш Гордон» (1980). В 80-е годы карьера Далтона на британском телевидении достигла пика после сериала «Джейн Эйр» (1983) на канале BBC. В 1987 году актёр снялся в принёсшей ему всемирную известность роли Джеймса Бонда в «Искры из глаз», придав легендарному образу новые черты. Далтон принял предложение, а так как второй кандидат — Пирс Броснан — был связан контрактом с телевидением, он и стал Джеймсом Бондом номер четыре. Спустя некоторое время ситуация повторилась с точностью до обратного — Далтон был занят на телевидении, и взяли Броснана. А в 90-х в телефильме «Скарлетт», вольном продолжении «Унесённых ветром», Тимоти Далтон блистательно сыграл Ретта Батлера — роль, которая прославила Кларка Гейбла. Из других работ актёра в 90-е годы известны детектив «Подставленный» (1993), европейский проект «Королевская шлюха» (1990), эпизод «Концерт оборотня» («Байки из склепа», 1994), «Парикмахерша и чудовище» (1997). Актёр также принял участие в документальном фильме «В компании с волками». Личная жизнь С 1977 по 1986 год состоял в отношениях с английской актрисой Ванессой Редгрейв, с которой познакомился на съемках фильма «Мария — королева Шотландии» . В 1995 году на кинофестивале в Лондоне Далтон познакомился с русской певицей, композитором, преподавателем и моделью Оксаной Григорьевой (там она работала переводчиком у Никиты Михалкова). Через некоторое время они стали жить вместе , а 7 августа 1997 года родился сын — Александр. Далтон никогда не был женат. Хобби Тимоти Далтона — рыбалка, чтение, джаз и опера, он также коллекционирует предметы антиквариата. Фильмография ; 1960-е * — Sat’day While Sunday (ТВ) — Питер * — Лев зимой / The Lion in Winter — Филипп II Август * 1968 — Три принца (ТВ) * — Judge Dee: A Place of Great Evil (ТВ) ; 1970-е * — Подглядывающий / Giochi particolari — Марк * 1970 — Грозовой перевал / Wuthering Heights (1970) — Хитклифф * 1970 — Кромвель / Cromwell — Принц Руперт * 1970 — Play of the Month: Five Finger Exercise (ТВ) * — Мария — королева Шотландии / Mary, Queen of Scots — лорд Генри Дарнли * 1971 — Play of the Month: Candida (ТВ) * — Разрешение на убийство / Permission to Kill — Чарльз Лорд * — Секстет / Sextette — Сэр Майкл Баррингтон * 1978 — Человек, который умел любить / Hombre que supo amar, El — Хуан дe Диос * 1978 — Столетие / Centennial (мини-сериал) — Оливер Сэккомб * — Агата / Agatha — Полковник Арчибальд Кристи * 1979 — Страсть – это любовь / The Flame Is Love (ТВ) — Маркус дe Гуайта * 1979 — Ангелы Чарли: Падший Ангел / Charlie’s Angels: Fallen Angel (ТВ) — Дэмьен Рот ; 1980-е и 1990-е * — Флэш Гордон / Flash Gordon — Принц Барин * — Одинокая Коко Шанель / Chanel Solitaire — * — Антоний и Клеопатра / Antony and Cleopatra — Марк Антоний * 1983 — Джейн Эйр (телесериал) — Эдвард Рочестер * — Дочь Мистраля / Mistral’s Daughter (мини-сериал) — Перри Килкуллен * 1984 — Владетель Баллантрэ / The Master of Ballantrae (ТВ) — полковник Фрэнсис Бёрк * — Флоренс Найтингейл / Florence Nightingale (ТВ) — Ричард Милнс * 1985 — — доктор Томас Рок * 1985 — Faerie Tale Theatre: The Emperor’s New Clothes — озвучивание * — Грехи / Sins (мини-сериал) — Эдмунд Жюньо * — Искры из глаз / The Living Daylights — Джеймс Бонд * — Ястребы / Hawks — Бэнкрофт * — Лицензия на убийство / Licence to Kill — Джеймс Бонд * 1989 — Бренда Старр — Базиль Джон * — Королевская шлюха / Putain du roi, La — Витторио Амадео * — Ракетчик / The Rocketeer — Невилл Синклер * — Байки из склепа: Концерт оборотня / Tales from the Crypt: Werewolf Concerto (ТВ) — Локай * 1992 — Капкан / Framed — Эдди Майерс * — Нагие из Нью-Йорка / Naked in New York — Эллиот Прайс * 1993 — Последний киногерой / Last Action Hero — камео * — Схватка со львами / Lie Down with Lions (ТВ) — Джек Карвер * 1994 — Скарлетт / Scarlett (мини-сериал) — Ретт Батлер * — Лосёнок / Salt Water Moose — Лестер Парнэлл * — Парикмахерша и чудовище / The Beautician and the Beast — Борис Поченко * 1997 — Информатор / The Informant — DCI Rennie * — Истории из моего детства (сериал) / Stories from My Childhood (TV) (голос) — князь Гвидон (эпизод «Сказка о царе Салтане») * — Клеопатра / Cleopatra — Гай Юлий Цезарь * 1999 — Люди мафии / Made Men — шериф Декс Драйер ; 2000-е * — Таймшер / Time Share — Мэтт Фаррагер * 2000 — Одержимый дьяволом / Possessed (ТВ) — Отец Уильям Боуден * — Американские герои / American Outlaws — Эллан Пинкертон * — Луни Тюнз снова в деле / Looney Tunes: Back in Action — Дамиен Дрэйк * — BBC: Дюнкерк / Dunkirk (ТВ) — голос за кадром * — Гeркулес / Hercules (ТВ) — Амфитрион * — Мисс Марпл Агаты Кристи: Тайна Ситтафорда / Marple: The Sittaford Mystery (TV) — '' капитан Клайв Тревильян'' * 2006 — Сказания Земноморья / Tales from Earthsea (голос в английской дублированной версии) — Гед * — Типа крутые легавые / Hot Fuzz — Саймон Скиннер * — Unknown Sender (ТВ) * — Доктор Кто. Конец Времени / Doctor Who. The End Of Time — Повелитель Времени Рассилон * — Турист / The Tourist — главный инспектор Джонсон, ведущий расследование по делу Александра Пирса. * 2010 — Чак / Chuck — Алексей Волкофф * 2010 — История игрушек: Большой побег / Toy Story 3 — мистер Колючка (озвучка) * — Феи: Тайна зимнего леса / Secret of the Wings — Лорд Милори (озвучка) * — Страшные сказки / Penny Dreadful — сэр Малкольм }} Гонорары Согласно данным IMDb.comГонорары Тимоти Далтона на IMDb: * 1987 — Искры из глаз / The Living Daylights — Джеймс Бонд — 3 млн $ * 1989 — Лицензия на убийство / Licence to Kill — Джеймс Бонд — 5 млн $ * 1994 — Скарлетт (мини-сериал) / Scarlett — Ретт Батлер — 5 млн $ Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Выпускники Королевской академии драматического искусства en:Timothy Dalton